Data warehouses may store large amounts of various data. In a data warehousing environment, systems may use queries to retrieve portions of the stored data. Users may spend a significant amount of time creating the queries. These queries may be reused. As the number of created queries continues to grow, finding these queries becomes difficult.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like reference numbers in the figures refer to like elements throughout.